Winning the Heart of a Bat
by harpiegal
Summary: After cardiologist Angela Watkins helps Bruce Wayne's butler through a heart attack, it sets in motion a close bond that results from caring for the elderly man. Eventually, Angela discovers Bruce's alter ego, but how will it affect their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

_Name_ : Angela Watkins

 _Age_ : 26

 _Occupation_ : Cardiologist at Gotham Memorial

 _Height_ : 5'6''

 _Weight_ : 130

 _Hair Length and Color_ : brown and down to shoulders

 _Eye Color_ : Blue

 _Her Story_ : After her mother left her father, he in turn abandoned Angela and took off to who knows where. She was found by a Good Samaritan and taken to the orphanage in Gotham City, where she was adopted by the Watkins family. After a tragic accident that resulted in the death of her adopted parents, Angela moved into an apartment with her best friend, Rebecca Blair, who works with her at the hospital and is also a cardiologist. Part one will be in Angela's POV after arriving at the hospital with a new patient

* * *

Winning the Heart of a Bat Part 1: Dr. Angela Watkins, Cardiologist

As soon as I got to Gotham Memorial, I had Becky help me get the man with me into a wheelchair.

"So Ang, what's the story?"

"I was walking here from our apartment when I noticed this man exhibiting the signs of a heart attack. I helped him through it. Unfortunately for some reason, the ambulance was unavailable because it was going to another call, but it's no big deal since this gentleman's heart attack was only minor. Do me a favor and get him into a room, Becky. I'd like to take down his info and notify his kin."

"You got it."

After Becky wheeled him away, I went to the front desk and began making a report. Margaret, the head cardiologist, was at the cardiology department's nurses station when I got there, so I let her know about the man I brought in.

"You did the right thing, darlin'. I'm sure that man is very thankful you came along."

"I was just doing the right thing. Sorry I'm late, Margaret."

"No harm done, sugar. Considerin' you saved a life on your way here, I'll let it go."

"Thanks, Margaret."

Becky ran up to me with a huge smile on her face.

"The man you brought in is Bruce Wayne's butler, Alfred. He's awake and apparently asking for you."

"Thanks."

I said goodbye to her and Margaret and headed to Alfred's room, #412. I smiled as I entered and looked at the report I made.

"Well Mr. Pennyworth, how are you feeling?"

"Well, just a tad tired. Where am I?"

"You're in Gotham Memorial. You just survived a heart attack."

"Oh my..."

"It was only a minor heart attack, and there was no internal damage to your other vitals that would have resulted from your fall. Your forehead isn't that swelled up, but it will eventually start to bruise. I recommend taking aspirin every day and staying off your feet for a while once you return home. No heavy lifting, no cooking other than for your own daily meals, and no cleaning unless it's a little spill or doing your own laundry. I'd really hate to tell your employer if you end up having another heart attack."

"Master Bruce did feel like I was working too hard. Perhaps some time off will help me feel better."

I smiled and checked his heart rate monitor and other vitals.

"Well Alfred, your numbers look good, and your heart is working fine. I recommend you staying overnight so we can keep an eye on you. Will that be a problem?"

Alfred shook his head and carefully sat up straighter.

"I wouldn't want Master Bruce to worry about my condition. Thank you again for helping me...I do apologize, my dear, but I never got your name."

"I am Dr. Angela Watkins. I'm a cardiologist here at the hospital. I was the one that helped you through your heart attack."

"I do recall a woman in scrubs helping me into a vehicle. How can I repay you?"

"All I ask is that you take it easy for a while once you get home. Here, this is my cell phone number. If you or Mr. Wayne have any questions or if you simply wish to keep me informed on how you're doing, don't hesitate to contact me. I apologize, but I must contact Mr. Wayne and let him know you're here. I'll be back again later to check on you. Anything else I can do for you while I'm here?"

"I am actually quite famished. Would you please be so kind as to have some supper brought up to me?"

I smiled and gently shook his hand.

"Of course I will. I'll notify one of the workers in the cafeteria."

"Thank you again, Miss Watkins."

I took a deep breath once I was in the hall and dialed Bruce Wayne's office number.

"Yes, this is Angela Watkins. I am a cardiologist here at Gotham Memorial. May I please be connected to Mr. Wayne's office?...Yes, I'll hold..."

While I was put on hold, my mind began to think of Mr. Wayne's reaction to his butler being here. I could only imagine the look on his face when I told him. When I finally heard his voice on the other end of the line, my heart began to beat rapidly as my tension grew.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne...Yes, it's about your butler, Alfred...He suffered a minor heart attack this evening...Oh no, he's doing just fine. We have him here in the cardiology department in room #412...Yes, he's resting quite comfortably and is having dinner brought to him from our cafeteria...I'll be sure to let him know, Mr. Wayne...That's quite alright. Goodbye."

After hanging up, I immediately went back to Alfred's room to find him carefully sipping hot broth and watching the news on TV.

"In the latest news, the Joker has once again escaped custody. Police and the FBI aren't sure of his whereabouts or where he may possibly be going, but they are highly advising citizens to stay indoors at night and not go out unless it was absolutely necessary."

I shook my head and shuddered at the fact that the Joker was once again a free man, and Alfred shared in my disgust.

"Such a horrible man, he is. Where will he end up this time?"

"If the police do their jobs right, he'll end up six feet under. Anyway, Alfred, I just talked to Mr. Wayne. He says he is on his way to come and see you."

"Oh, thank you, Miss Watkins. You are so kind."

"I'm just doing my job, sir. I have to see other patients now, but I'll come back to check on you before I leave tonight."

 _That's it for part 1. Part 2 will begin in Angela's POV as she joins Becky for food in the cafeteria during their lunch break. Also in part 2, Bruce arrives at the hospital to visit Alfred. Keep an eye out :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Winning the Heart of a Bat Part 2: Meeting Bruce Wayne

Before I knew it, it was time for my lunch break. After visiting Alfred, I helped several other patients ranging from a child born with a heart defect to an elderly woman who refuses to take better care of herself. I entered the cafeteria and noticed Becky waiting for me.

"Hey, Becky. Ready for some dinner?"

"Been ready for several hours. I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning since I was asked to come in early."

I browsed the selection and smiled when I saw Marco, one of the cooks, smiling at me.

"Hey, you. I have a special something for my favorite cardiologist."

"Oooh, show me."

Marco carefully looked around and handed me a slice of strawberry cheesecake.

"This is the very last slice of cheesecake. I've hidden it so I can have a chance to give it to you."

"Oh, that's sweet."

"Anything for you, darling."

"Hey, what about me?"

Marco playfully wagged his finger and smiled.

"Sorry, Becky love. It really was the last piece. Besides, I owed her for getting me this job."

I smiled as Becky huffed and continued browsing the food options.

"Thanks again, Marco. Same time tomorrow?"

Marco winked and waved goodbye before returning to the stovetop to finish cooking. I eventually decided on some delicious-smelling tri tip that was soaking in its own juices. I chose some mashed potatoes and a dinner roll to go with it. After we paid for our food, Becky and I sat down.

"So Becky, what have you been up to today?"

"You know that really stubborn, elderly lady that refuses to take her meds for her heart problem?"

"What has she been doing this time?"

"She has been really ornery lately and is still refusing to let doctors give her medication. When doctors tried this morning, she nearly tore out her IV in an effort to try and leave her room."

I shook my head and began eating my dinner.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine, but they had to sedate her and put her in the psych ward since she nearly injured herself. I know caring for patients like her is part of my job, but people like her really get to me. It's like she doesn't know we're trying to help her."

"She probably doesn't realize it, Becky. With her being as old as she is, she may be on her way to becoming senile. Patients that become that way usually can't think for themselves and become unsure or even frightened of some of the smallest things."

She nodded and began eating her own food.

"True. Still though, it complicates my job sometimes."

"Nothing we can really do about that. Eventually, the patient will realize we only want what's best for her."

After our meal was finished, we noticed we had a half hour remaining for our lunch break. Becky smiled at me and dumped her trash.

"So Angela, any luck finding Mr. Right?"

I sighed and dumped my own trash.

"Not this again, Becky."

"Oh, come on. You've never shown interest in a guy since I've known you. We've been roommates through college, become best friends, and now we're living and working together. No one here at the hospital catch your eye?"

I shook my head and we decided to walk off our filling meals.

"Nope. Besides, my patients are the most important things in my life right now. I don't think I'd feel comfortable with dating a fellow worker here at the hospital. I promise if I show interest in a guy, you'll be the first to know."

"That's what I like to hear."

 _Bruce's POV_ :

It took a while to get out of the office, but I was able to finally go to the hospital to see Alfred. After getting his room number from the receptionist, I hurried to the elevator.

"Man, how could this happen?"

In all my time as Batman, I never really experienced fear like this before. The idea of losing Alfred scared me because he raised me ever since the death of my parents, and the idea of not having him in my life made the feeling worse. He always used to tell me to settle down soon so he can have children in the mansion to look after again. Once I was at Alfred's room, I walked in to see a pretty-looking doctor with brown hair looking at machines that Alfred was hooked up to. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne. Glad to see you made it."

"I came over as quickly as I could. How is he?"

"His vitals are just fine, and his breathing is normal. He had only a minor heart attack, but we're keeping overnight just to be on the safe side. I can assure you he is in good hands here."

I approached Alfred's bed and he smiled when he turned to look at me.

"How are you doing, Alfred?"

"The doctors here are taking very good care of me, Master Bruce. Dr. Watkins here has made me feel very comfortable, as well."

I looked up as I heard the name. Angela Watkins was the doctor I talked to over the phone. Her blue eyes looked up at me and she smiled.

"If I may speak to you outside for just a moment, Mr. Wayne."

After she escorted me to the hallway, she looked at the clipboard in her hand.

"I have already informed Alfred of this, but I'll inform you, too. After you bring hom home tomorrow, please make sure he takes it easy so his body can have a chance to rest up and heal. He is to refrain from activity such as running or jogging, cleaning like he usually does, and trying to do too many things at once. Before you got here, I already arranged to stop by in a couple of weeks to check on Alfred's progress. If I like what I see, he can return to his normal routine."

"I didn't realize doctors still made housecalls."

"Not many do anymore, but I talked about it with my supervisor and she didn't seem to mind. Is there anything else I can do for you? I have a couple other patients to look at before I leave."

"Not at the moment. Thanks again for helping him, Dr. Watkins."

She shook my hand and nodded.

"Please, call me Angela. Have a good night, Mr. Wayne."

"Bruce, if you don't mind."

After she walked away, I took note of her appearance. I wasn't sure if I was right or not, but she seemed a little younger than the other doctors in her department. Maybe she ended up graduating from college early and found this job immediately. I also took note of how her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and for some reason, thought of what it would look like when it was down.

 _That's a wrap for part 2. Part 3 will begin in Bruce's POV about a month after Alfred's heart attack and Alfred had been given permission to go back to work. Also in part 3, Angela is on her way with Becky to get assignments from Margaret when Bruce shows up wanting to repay Angela for helping Alfred. Stay tuned to see how it goes :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Winning the Heart of a Bat Part 3: An Unexpected Invitation

I had just gotten off the phone with the head of cardiology at the hospital, and she told me that since Alfred stayed off his feet for the last month, he was free to return to his duties as long as he didn't overwork himself and takes Aspirin daily. I smiled and went to tell him the good news. When I found him, he was in the kitchen sipping a cup of hot tea.

"Alfred, I just got off the phone with Gotham Memorial. You can return to your duties as long as you take Aspirin daily and don't push yourself too hard with your work."

"Oh, wonderful, Master Bruce. I must say it has been awful not performing my duties."

"It was for the best, though. You needed time to recover from your heart attack. I think this time off was exactly what you needed."

"Well, I had been working harder as of late. Perhaps I should create a schedule where my duties are more evenly divided."

"Sounds like a good idea, Alfred."

I went to the pantry to get myself something to eat and settled on making some chicken noodle soup since it was chilly out today. As I prepared the soup, Alfred cleared his throat and approached me.

"I must say, Master Bruce, that Dr. Watkins took very good care of me. We must do something to thank her."

"To be honest, I've been thinking the same thing. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, the charity benefit your company is hosting is next Friday evening. My suggestion is that we invite Miss Watkins to attend the event since it's invitation only."

After seeing my soup was done, I poured it into a bowl and sat down at the table.

"I'm sure she has other plans for that night, Alfred. Either that or she may be scheduled to work that night."

"Still, it won't hurt to at least consider giving her an invitation."

"I suppose so."

After eating my soup, I got an invitation and headed out to the garage to select a car to drive. Usually I would let Alfred take me in the limo, but it's been a while since I drove somewhere by myself and I thought the break would do him some good.

 _Angela's POV_

I was, unfortunately, stuck with a graveyard shift today, so I started later than usual. Becky was working graves tonight, too and that meant I wouldn't be suffering alone.

b

"Man, graves are the worst. I swear, I'm gonna go crazy if I deal with anymore druggies or drunks."

"At least you're saving lives, Becky."

"I know it's part of our job, but I just don't see why we need to bother when they don't think to take care of themselves, especially when many of the intoxicated patients we receive have ongoing medical conditions to begin with."

I silently admitted that she had a point about that. Many of the people admitted into our department do indeed have other health issues we later find out about when they come in for drug and alcohol overdoses, and it amazes me that it doesn't stop them from doing it. Regardless of that fact, we have a duty to these patients and taking care of them is our priority.

"Still, we treat all patients regardless of the actions that bring them to us."

Upon reaching the nurse station in the cardiology department, we received our assignments from Margaret, who greeted me with a smile.

"Hey, darlin'. Looks like Mr. Roland is your first patient today."

I groaned, making sure she heard it. Mr. Roland was one of Cardiology's most stubborn patients. He was also notorious for complaining about just about everything. He hardly complained about being in pain, but it was mainly the little things like being out of juice or the television being too loud, a matter he could easily ask about politely. Amused, Margaret laughed a little.

"Sorry Angela, but it needs to be done. Think of it this way. He's your first patient, so you just need to check his stats and his monitors, then you're done with him."

"I guess it won't hurt to take a look at the old curmudgeon."

"Well I'll be, look who just walked in."

Becky gasped and lightly grabbed my arm.

"Ang, it's Bruce Wayne."

"It is. I hope nothing's wrong with Alfred."

Bruce smiled and nodded to the three of us.

"Good evening, ladies. I hope I'm not interrupting."

Margaret stood up and smiled back at him.

"It's no trouble at all, Mr Wayne. What can we do for you?"

"I'm actually here to give this to Dr. Watkins."

I raised an eyebrow as he presented me with an envelope that had my name written on the front of it.

"What's this?"

"This is an invitation to a charity benefit my company is hosting next Friday night. After what you did for Alfred, I decided to repay you. Alfred actually suggested inviting you."

"I appreciate the gesture, Mr. Wayne, but-"

Becky suddenly snatched the invitation from my hand and gasped.

"Ang, this type of event is always invitation only, and not many regular people like you and me get invited. It'd be dumb of you to pass this up."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Becky, I usually don't go to events like this. Besides, I'd be the only medical doctor in a crowd of millionaires, celebrities, models, and actors and actresses. I wouldn't fit in."

Bruce smiled and looked me in the eye.

"It would please both myself and Alfred if you attend. After this, you won't be forced to step out of your comfort zone again. What do you say?"

Seeing the looks on Margaret and Becky's faces ultimately did me in, so I nodded and got the invitation back from Becky.

"Since there's no backing out of this, I suppose I can find time in my schedule to attend."

"Good. I'll have Alfred come and collect you. See you then."

After he was gone, I narrowed my eyes at Becky.

"What's that look for?" 

"You know I don't associate myself with those kinds of people. They're snooty, self-centered, and don't have a problem looking down on lower classes."

"Come now, darlin'. I'm sure it won't be that bad. After all, it's just one night."

"Yeah, what Margaret said."

Knowing I couldn't stay annoyed at her for too long, I sighed and gave Becky a small smile.

"Well, I guess I have some shopping to do. Becky, what do you say to helping me find the right dress and accessories?"

"Yay, shopping!"

 _That ends part 3 of my little story. Part 4 will begin with Alfred taking Angela to the charity event and her taking in the crowd. Also in part 4, she has a run-in with Diana, a model and Bruce's ex girlfriend. Stay tuned for some guaranteed drama_


	4. Chapter 4

Winning the Heart of a Bat Part 4: Run-in with a Model

I felt my anxiety build up the closer Alfred got to Bruce's company. After all, this was the first time I ever went to a function like this and I would probably be the only medical doctor in a crowd full of the rich and famous. I smiled nervously as I saw Alfred's face glance back at me in the rearview mirror.

"You look absolutely stunning this evening, Miss Watkins. The dress really suits you."

"Really? You don't think I overdid it? I wanted to look appropriate for tonight."

"Miss Blair did an excellent job assisting you, so I believe you look just fine"

I smiled as the limo stopped in front of the company, feeling more confident than before. After entering the building, a kind man offered me a smile and bowed.

"Good evening, miss. May I take your coat?"

"Thank you very much."

"You're quite welcome, Miss Watkins."

I jumped slightly, and the man laughed at this.

"No need to worry. Many of us here tonight know who you are and have been expecting you. We all wanted to thank you for helping Mr. Wayne's butler."

"Oh, I was just doing my job. The fact that he was the butler of Gotham's richest man didn't matter to me. Alfred was a man who I saw was in need of help, so I stepped in and did the right thing."

After the man hung up my coat, I entered the building and took everything in. There was a huge buffet table with all kinds of fancy foods and cocktails to try, there was a band playing music, and the social elite were dressed their best. I looked up as a waiter approached with a platter of appetizers.

"Care for an appetizer, ma'am?"

"Oh, thank you very much. I'd love one."

I picked up a piece of sushi that had crab and avocado in it and popped it into my mouth. I had sushi before, but never like this. I smiled up at the waiter and nodded my thanks.

"That was delicious. Thanks again."

"Enjoy your evening, miss."

 _Bruce's POV_

I mingled with many guests, like I always did at these functions. I did this so many times it seems to have lost its luster. One guest, however, did catch my eye. She had brown hair in curls that framed her face, and her body was being hugged by a form-fitting white dress that complimented her black heels. A closer look at the guest made me do a double take. I was expecting Angela to be in attendance, but I never expected her to look so stunning. I approached her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Nice to see you made it, Angela."

"Hello, Bruce. It's by your invitation that I'm here, and it'd be rude to turn it down."

"Have you been enjoying yourself so far?"

"I have, actually. So far, the only thing I've yet to do is tackle that delicious buffet table."

"Would you like some company?"

"Oh, you don't have to, Bruce. I'm sure there are other attendees that wouldn't mind talking to you."

"I insist. I've interacted with many of these people before anyway."

She shrugged her shoulders and followed me to the food. There were succulent crab legs and lobster tails, potatoes made in a variety of ways, salad, fruit and vegetable platters, and a smaller table full of different desserts. Angela helped herself to some crab legs and a small helping of Caesar salad while I took crab legs and a lobster tail. One bite of the crab legs and she seemed to be in Heaven.

"Oh my, these taste amazing."

"Definitely. The caterers did a good job putting all this together."

"Oh Bruce, there you are."

I cringed as I heard a familiar voice approach me. I looked to see a tall blonde in a tight, red dress holding a glass of champagne.

"Hello, Diana. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Are you kidding? I always come to these functions. So, who's this chick you're talking to?"

Angela narrowed her eyes at Diana and put her plate down.

"The 'chick' you're referring to has a name, and it's Angela Watkins. Who might you be?"

"I'm Diana. I happen to be Gotham's most popular model, and I'm also Bruce's girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend, remember? I broke up with you after you cheated on me."

"That's in the past. I was young and foolish back then. I'm here to make things right."

"Sorry Diana, but I'm not interested."

"But Bruce-"

Angela stood in front of me and crossed her arms.

"You heard him. He said he's not interested."

"Like you stand a chance against me, honey."

I smiled as Angela put a hand on my arm.

"I have no romantic interest in Mr Wayne, but I am willing to stand by a friend. Besides, you don't want to mess with someone like me."

"Please."

Angela suddenly reached into the bosom of her dress and pulled out a scalpel, pointing it toward a now nervous Diana.

"What's that?"

"It's a surgical tool called a scalpel. I keep one handy for protection. I'm a doctor at the hospital, so believe me when I say I know how to use this. Now beat it."

"Fine, but this isn't over."

 _Angela's POV_

After the model walked away, I put away the scalpel and looked back at Bruce.

"What?"

"I never knew you carried a scalpel."

"In a city like this, it comes in handy."

"Sorry about Diana. I wasn't expecting her to be here tonight."

"No big deal, Bruce. It's people like her that makes me avoid...well, people like her. They like to think their fame and fortune makes them better than everyone else."

"I see. Still, she didn't need to treat you that way."

Before anything else could be said, several figures dressed in black stormed through the doors. A loud cackle was heard, and it was a sound we were all too familiar with.

"Oh, what a lovely party. Such a shame I wasn't invited."

As the Joker stepped closer, I felt the fear of everyone else in the room match my own. Hopefully, this ends quickly."

 _That's it for part 4. The Joker has finally come into the story, and everyone is wondering what he wants this time. What kind of encounter will Angela have with the madman? Part 5 will answer that, so stay tuned_


	5. Chapter 5

Winning the Heart of a Bat Part 5: The Joker Who Crashed the Party

 _Bruce's POV_ :

I narrowed my eyes as the Joker and his men began taking jewelry and belongings from the guests. I didn't have time to change into my Batman outfit because I was stuck at the benefit and the outfit was back at the mansion. Angela was standing beside me, trembling slightly.

"I knew coming to this event was a bad idea. I should've known the Joker would show up."

I glanced at her briefly and looked back to the Joker. He was slowly working his way to our end of the room, and Angela looked even more scared the closer he got.

"If you slowly make your way behind the plants by the buffet tables, you'll be able to make it to the exit without the Joker seeing you."

"What if his goons catch me?"

"Just stay calm, especially if the Joker approaches you."

She nodded, then carefully made her way behind me to where the buffet tables were. She easily crept behind the plants and was almost to the event's exit doors when, unfortunately, one of the Joker's henchmen stopped her.

"Hey Boss, we've got an attempted runaway over here."

"Is that so? How rude to leave in the middle of a party."

I sighed with frustration as the goon took Angela roughly by the arm and shoved her in front of the Joker.

"Quite a looker we've got here, boys. What's your name, dollface?"

 _Angela's POV_ :

I took a deep breath as the Joker took my chin in his hand. Noticing how silent I was, he smiled evilly and looked into my eyes.

"Ah, the look of fear. I love seeing the look of fear in my victims. Now if my memory serves me correctly, I believe I asked you for your name."

"Why do you want to know my name?

"I like to know the names of victims before I kill them."

I figured this was the end of me, so why not humor him?

"Fine, then. My name's Angela Watkins."

Before I could say anything else, he abruptly let go of my chin and stepped away from me, his eyes widening slightly.

"Well boys, looks like we're done here. Swipe what you can and let's split."

"But Boss, what about the runaway?"

"Leave her for now. I have plans for her."

Once they were all gone, I leaned against the wall and tried to steady my breathing. A hand touched my shoulder, causing me to jump slightly.

"Miss Watkins, Master Bruce has asked me to bring you home. He'd have taken you himself, but he had to leave."

"Thanks, Alfred."

During the ride to my apartment, I looked out the window and could've sworn I saw Batman gliding across the rooftops as if he was following the limo.

"Alfred."

"Yes, Miss Watkins?"

"I think Batman's following us."

Alfred laughed as if the notion was completely ridiculous.

"I think the shock of tonight's events are leading you to seeing things."

"I'm telling you he-"

I looked out the window to see Batman was no longer following the limo. It was as if he vanished into thin air. I sighed and placed my head on the headrest.

"Maybe you're right, Alfred. Maybe I was just seeing things."

"If I may make a suggestion, Miss Watkins, perhaps a warm bath and a hot beverage once you get home will help you feel better."

"Man, I hope so. After tonight, I don't know if I want to work graveyard shifts anymore."

 _Bruce's POV_ :

I crouched low on a rooftop across the street from Angela's apartment building, watching closely as she exited the limo and entered the building. I turned away and touched my earpiece.

"Did she see me?"

"I'm afraid so, Master Bruce. I ended up telling her that her shock from the Joker's presence tonight may have led her to see things."

"That was close."

"Eventually, she'll learn of this side of you, Master Bruce."

"If I can help it, she never will, Alfred."

I watched as the limo took off. What happened tonight at the charity benefit really seemed to spook Angela, which led to me following her home. She was a really special person and without her, Alfred may not be with me anymore. I then made the choice to protect her from the Joker as my way of paying her back.

 _That's a wrap for part 5. Tune in to part 6 where Angela fills Becky in on the night's events, then receives an unexpected visitor in the form of the Caped Crusader. This story will be completely be in her POV, as well_


	6. Chapter 6

Winning the Heart of a Bat Part 6: Angela Meets Batman

As soon as I opened my apartment door, I felt a hand pull me into the living room.

"Okay, tell me everything, girlfriend. I'm dying to know what happened."

I sighed and collapsed onto the couch, looking at Becky as she sat on the armrest.

"The event was nice. A good amount of money was raised, the food was delicious, and I also had a run-in with a model that Bruce used to date."

"Ooh, that sounds juicy. Give me details."

"Well, he broke up with her a while ago because she cheated on him, but she turned up wanting to get a second chance. She wouldn't take a hint when he said he wasn't interested, so I basically told her to get lost."

Becky raised an eyebrow as if she didn't believe me. I smirked and pulled my scalpel out of the bosom of my dress.

"I also said she'd be introduced to this if she didn't back off and leave him alone. She saw I wasn't joking and walked off with her tail between her legs."

"That sounds like the Angela I know. Ever since you decided to carry that with you, you've gotten pretty bold. Hey, I heard the Joker crashed the party. You okay?"

"Uh, I'm a bit shaken, but he didn't hurt me. He was going to do something to me, but he backed away when I told him my name. He had this freaked out look on his face, too."

"Why would someone like the Joker get scared of your name?"

"Who knows?I'm gonna shower. Fix me some cocoa, will you?"

"You got it."

After a hot shower, I changed into my pajamas and sat on the couch sipping cocoa with Becky.

"So, what happened around here while I was gone?"

"I went to the new Italian restaurant to eat and ended running into Michael."

I widened my eyes and set my mug down on the coffee table.

"The guy you dated in college?"

"Yeah. Turns out he's the owner of the restaurant. He was helping wait tables, saw me sit down, and came up to talk to me."

"How'd it go?"

"It went fine. He even paid for my food and shared a dessert with me when he went on break."

"Nice. Why'd you guys break up again?"

"He was accepted into a culinary program in Paris, France. We mutually agreed that we wouldn't have been able to handle a long distance relationship and decided to split up."

"Wow. I'm glad you guys were able to catch up."

"Me, too."

I was about to pick up my mug when Becky let out a loud gasp.

"What is it, Becky?"

"Batman's on our balcony."

"No way."

"I'm serious, Angela. Look."

I looked toward our balcony an saw she was right. Batman was indeed standing on our balcony, but for what reason? At this point, he was just narrowing his eyes at Becky.

"What could he possibly want?"

"Don't know, but I think he wants me to leave. I'll just step into my room."

"I'll let you know when he's gone."

I then opened the door to the balcony and Batman stepped inside.

"The Caped Crusader, here in my apartment. What can I do for you?"

"I heard the Joker was at the charity event you attended this evening and want some answers."

"You're not the only one. All he did was threaten me and back off when I told him my name."

He narrowed his eyes at me, and I responded by crossing my arms.

"What else am I supposed to tell you, huh? That he offered me a place in his little group of henchmen?"

"Did he?"

"No! Look, I'm sorry I don't have anything else to tell you, okay? He just said to let me be and that he has plans for me."

He started walking toward the balcony but stopped when I put a hand on his arm.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I've had a rough night."

"Anyone in your position would've acted the same way. I suggest you don't venture off alone at night anymore. After dark is when the Joker usually tries to stir up trouble."

"I'll keep that in mind."

After he jumped off the balcony, I told Becky she could come out of her room.

"I can't believe Batman was just in our living room. What'd he want?"

"He asked about my encounter with the Joker, was hoping for answers as to why I was let go."

"Man Ang, what a night you had. Hopefully the Joker decides to leave you alone."

"Hopefully..."

 _That's it for part 6. Part 7 sees Angela having lunch in the hospital cafeteria with Marco and Becky during their break. We also see yet another encounter between Angela and the Joker, and Batman becomes a secret observer to their conversation. Stay tuned to see what happens_


	7. Chapter 7

Winning the Heart of a Bat Part 7: Angela's Past Returns

After several straight hours of being on my feet, it was finally time for my lunch break. It was also one of the few days where both Becky and Marco had the same lunch hour I did. Currently, Marco and I were heading for the cafeteria while Becky was waiting at our usual table by the window.

"Oh man, I'm starving. I haven't eaten since breakfast."

Marco put an arm around my shoulder and laughed.

"Poor darling. You're practically skin and bones. Such an utter shame that I won't be providing you my awesome cooking today."

"Oh yes, it's such a shame."

I decided to have a tuna salad croissant with baked potato chips while Marco decided on a veggie burger. He wanted something healthy so he could 'watch his figure'. I recently found out he has a huge crush on a male doctor from the NICU and wanted to stay fit for him in the hopes of being asked out. Becky smiled as she saw us approach her table.

"Guys, guess what? Michael asked me out on a date."

Being her other best friend, Marco gushed and offered to help her get ready. In addition to being a great cook, he also had a high sense of fashion.

"Oh, my god, Becky. We just have to get you to the mall. I know some hairdressers at the mall's salon that would have you looking like a whole new person. It'll be my treat."

"Marco really, you don't have to go through the trouble. I have plenty of outfits and hair care products at home."

"Minor detail, my love. You need an outfit for your first date with Michael,one he hasn't yet laid eyes on."

I nodded and took a bite of my tuna croissant.

"Marco has a good point, Beck. You want Michael's jaw to drop when he sees you."

"I guess you're right."

Before I knew it, my work day was over. I said goodbye to Becky and Marco and decided to hang out in the park. After finding a bench to sit on, I took a book out of my purse and started reading. I was so engrossed in my book that when I finished, it was getting dark.

"Oh great, an early sunset."

"Indeed."

I jumped as a familiar, yet unwelcome voice was heard beside me. The Joker sat down next to me and gave me an evil grin.

"We meet again, my dear."

"Can't you find someone else to bother? I mean, what about me makes you so persistent?"

"Truth be told, it's that name of yours."

"You don't know me, Joker."

He laughed an evil laugh and pointed at me.

"I know more about you than you think."

"Yeah right."

"I know your mother used to call you 'Angel Bear', your favorite flower is the tulip, and you broke your arm when you fell off the monkey bars at the playground. Still doubt me?"

My breathing became heavier as the Joker revealed intimate details about my childhood.

"How could you possibly know that?"

He quickly glanced around and, seeing that we were alone, took a cloth from his pocket and wiped the makeup from around his eyes. One look was all it took for me to understand why the Joker was so interested in me.

"Dad?"

"You got it, toots."

 _Bruce's POV_ :

From the top of a tree, I quietly watched as the Joker revealed himself to Angela. I was patrolling the area when I had seen the Joker approach her, so I hid myself in the tree to keep an eye on things.

"Alfred, you get all that?"

"I did, Master Bruce. I must say I'm at a loss."

"This must be why he let her go at the charity event."

"What shall we do now?"

"I'll stick around until he leaves. For now, I'll stay to make sure Angela walks away unharmed."

"Very good, Master Bruce."

I saw the Joker stand up and pull Angela up with him.

"So, what do you say? With your intelligence and my cunning, we can take over this city."

I held my breath as Angela stared at him.

"I'd rather not, Joker. You're a kidnapper, maniac, and a murderer. The last thing I want is to be a part of anything you think up."

"Trust me, you will be. You just don't know it yet."

After the Joker left, I jumped from the tree and landed right in front of Angela. She held in a scream and jumped back.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"I heard enough."

She narrowed her eyes and looked in the direction the Joker left.

"Now that he revealed himself, he expects me to help him destroy you. He may be my father, but I don't want anything to do with him."

"Sooner or later, he'll find a way to force you into aiding him."

"I'd like to see him try."

 _That's it for part 7. The Joker's real age seems to be a mystery but to make the story interesting, I decided to make him old enough to be the main character's father. Part 8 begins with Angela paying a visit to Wayne Manor and checking on her favorite patient. Also in part 8, Bruce's plans to tell Angela about his feelings may have hit a snag when she discovers that he is Batman. Stay tuned to see how it all plays out._


End file.
